


Time Alone

by PixieBelle



Series: Poe Dameron [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC has lost her friend. Poe, her new boyfriend, comforts her.</p><p>This was again quickly thrown together, hope it's OK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

‘Y/N, Y/N!’ I heard Poe call. He was walking along the tarmac looking for me. I just wanted to be by myself so I went to one place I felt free and alone, my X-Wing. Maybe it wasn't the most secretive hiding place but as I sat there up on one of the open wings I felt at peace. There wasn't much of a view parked on the ground, it wasn't like flying my beautiful ship but tonight it would have to do, at least I could talk and she would listen. We had been though a lot together, my X-Wing and I. Poe and I had also been through a lot together and in recent weeks our friendship had grown into something more but still my X-Wing was who I needed now.  
Today we had lost a fellow pilot. It happened occasionally but it never got any easier. Today was especially hard as she was my friend, my best friend. 

‘Hey, I’ve been looking for you.’ Poe called to me as he came upon my ship. ‘Are you OK?’  
I silently nodded.  
‘Can I join you?’ Poe asked.  
I nodded again, maybe talking to Poe would help.  
Poe climbed the ladder to the cockpit then edged his way around to join me on the wing. ‘Tough day?’ Poe asked sitting down next to me, reaching out to hold my hand.  
I tried to smile but instead tears came racing out.  
‘I'm so sorry. Losing a fellow pilot is never easy, we’ll all miss Jess she was a exceptional pilot. I know you two were close.’  
I looked across to the empty spot on the tarmac next to me, Jess and I would always land next to each, our X-wings followed each other numerically. 

‘I'm going to miss her so much.’ I learnt into Poe who wrapped his arm around me. ‘She was a good friend, we lived together, trained together, I could talk to her about anything.’  
Poe laughed, ‘Even me?’  
‘Especially you. We talked a lot about you. Jess was the one who convinced me to go on that first date with you.’  
Poe looked to the sky, ‘Well then thank you then Jess, thank you for bringing Y/N to me.’ Poe smiled then leant in and kissed my forehead but I pulled away.  
‘It just makes me wonder are we making a mistake getting emotionally attached to one another. Falling in love?’

Poe placing a finger under my chin turning me to face him. ‘Not at all. What is life without love, without passion, without something or someone to push you to do your best, to be your best.’  
‘I'm just falling for you badly.’ I blushed, admitting my feeling for him. ‘Now I'm scared I'll lose you too.’  
‘My father lost my mother, his one true love in action, it hurt him really bad but he doesn't regret falling in love, not for one moment. Being in love made every moment more special, more memorable. Made every adventure more exciting! On top of that they got me!’ Poe laughed. ‘Like everything we do its just a chance we have to take, it you want to take it?’ 

Poe looked at me, full of confidence, nothing seemed to scare him. He was warm and loving. A friend to anyone he met. He made me feel safe.  
Poe leant in and kissed me, a long passionate kiss, a moment filled with love. ‘None of us know how much time we’ll have and we don't know how much time we’ll have together, all we can do is live everyday to its fullest, love like there's no tomorrow. In the end we'll only regret the chances we didn't take.' Poe then reaching out to me, wiping away my tears. 'Please don't go home alone tonight. Come and stay with me.' Poe and I hadn't spent the night together yet but I knew now I truely wanted to be with him, to love him. Poe kissed me again. ‘Please, spend your life with me.’


End file.
